


Thank You

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [24]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Bonnie is lonely and Enzo listens.





	

When she sneaks out of her - well, technically, _his,_ since this is _his_  cabin - room, Enzo doesn’t mean to sit up and startle her. He means to stay still, pretend to be sleeping, and just… _watch_. Which he realizes sound a bit creepy, but nowadays it’s easier to just watch her than talk to her.

But Bonnie, apparently, wants to talk. “Sorry - I didn’t know you were still here.”

He pulls the pillow from behind his head and lays it on his lap instead as he sits up straighter. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

She doesn’t smile, only nods, and heads into the kitchen. The clinks of glassware and the faucet running - and Enzo watches her avoid his eyes while she drinks her water. Somehow, just the act of the water passing through her lips, and her swallowing - he needs to get a grip. 

But it doesn’t help that it’s a full moon and it’s highlighting her in ways that not only make her appear to be _glowing_  - she seems sad. And maybe that’s why he crosses his legs and motions for her to sit with him. “You okay?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Bonnie sits across from him on the couch, mirroring his position. She doesn’t answer right away, still drinking water. But then - “I’m feeling a bit down, honestly.” She stares at her feet and he wants to push her face up so her eyes meet his. “I miss - Elena. Caroline. _Him_.” There’s a small smile, as if there’s an inside joke somewhere tangled in her thoughts, but it quickly fades. “But It’s times like these I really miss Grams.”

“Tell me about her.” He doesn’t want to talk, but he does want to listen - to her, speaking, her voice a peaceful melody and soothing against the chaotic, off-beat rhythms still warring in his head.

And she does. She tells him about growing up with a father who was never around; she tells him about her childhood and how she always thought her Grams was crazy; she tells him about meeting Elena and Caroline and Matt and Tyler; she tells him about how Grams died.

When she does not flinch when she says Damon’s name, he feels pride.

She tells him about Stefan and Elena, Elena and Damon, Caroline and Matt, Caroline and Tyler. She tells her about Jeremy, about falling in love - about Anna. She tells him about Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah and Kol, about her mother turning into a vampire - about Silas, about Shane. About Kai.

Somewhere, in between stories and quickly blurted confessions, Enzo finds his voice. “I never thanked you.”

“For what?” she asks, frowning.

“For bringing me back to life. For not letting me be sucked into the oblivion.” Enzo catches her gaze, for once, because for the past several minutes she has avoided looking at him. “Thank you.”

Eventually, Bonnie nods. “You’re welcome.” It must be because it’s late, and the exhaustion is finally catching up to her, because she smiles and her voice cracks. “Thank you for convincing me not to give up.”

Warmth quickly spreads from his chest out. 

He’s speechless. 

Still smiling nervously, Bonnie swings off the couch and stands. “Thank you for letting me talk your ear off.” She holds her glass with two hands, looking at his legs and not his face. “I’m sorry you have to sleep on the couch.”

Enzo shakes his head. “You set the ground rules remember? Nothing less.” There’s a ghost of a smile on her face but he isn’t quite sure he isn’t imagining it when she escapes back into the kitchen. As she rinses out her cup, Enzo lets out a deep breath. When silence falls again, he watches her as she pauses by her bedroom door.

“I miss them, you know,” she says, and she’s facing sideways so he can only see her profile, how her wavy hair tickles one shoulder, “and it’s hard and it’s lonely sometimes.” He can’t process all the words because his stomach clenches too tight. And then, when Bonnie looks at him, her eyes hard and determined and almost shining, Enzo thinks he may be alive again. “But you are an amazing listener, Enzo. And that makes me a little less lonely. So thank you for being my friend.”

And Enzo smiles from his heart up and when Bonnie returns it, he makes sure this moment is permanently framed in his mental gallery. “Anytime, Bonnie Bennett.”

Her name echoes through the air, even after her door is shut and he closes his eyes, a soft smile still on his lips.


End file.
